


At the End

by RileyRooin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/pseuds/RileyRooin
Summary: It's one thing to fantasize about the end of the world; it's another thing to actually experience it.Written for Tropetastic Tuesday #2: Hurt/comfort; 200 words exactly





	

“I take it back.”

Link lifted his head at the roughness of Rhett’s voice. These were the first words his friend had spoken in hours. “What?”

“All those times I said I couldn't wait for the world to end.” Rhett drew in a shaky breath. “I was so wrong.”

“Rhett…”

Not seeming to hear Link, he pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. He kept his glassy gaze fixed on the untouched can of beans on the coffee table in front of them. “It's so cold. All this ash makes it impossible to breathe. And, Link? What if when we get back to… to them, they aren’t alive?” A single tear slid down his cheek as he finally looked at Link.

Without speaking, Link shifted on the couch so he was straddling Rhett. He pressed his forehead to Rhett’s. “They’re alive, watching our apocalypse video, laughing at my bad trumpet playing, and waiting for us to get back.”

Rhett responded with a soft chuckle. “It _was_ pretty bad.”

“There's one thing you weren't wrong about.” He gently kissed Rhett’s lips. “At the end of it all, it's you and me. There are some things not even the apocalypse can destroy.”

**Author's Note:**

> References [GMM 632: Our Official Apocalypse Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEKnMoXrLoo). Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Come say hi on Tumblr: [@rileyrooin](http://rileyrooin.tumblr.com).


End file.
